remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Racial Traits
UNIVERSAL OPTIONS AVERAGE There is nothing special or unique about you. At least you generally fit in well. * Nothing. * Nothing. PURIST - Not available to cybernetics or anshiri. You cling a past that was free of cybertech, refusing to defile your body. * You gain +1 armor add-on slot, +1 tool slot, and +1 Wrist slot. * Each of your weapons has a bonus weapon attachment slot. * Items in armor add-on slots, tool slots, wrist slots, and weapon attachment slots gain an extra +1 of any modifier they grant. * You may not equip any items that require surgery to install. (Except Profession implants. You gain no stat bonuses from these.) COMPASSIONATE You’re a kind-hearted, sympathetic person. The hopeless empath, almost to a fault. * Can not take this racial as a Verga'an (Primary or Secondary). * You gain +1 bonus healing for every 2 points of SUR and MAE. * All damage from your attacks are halved, rounded down. * You do not gain bonus healing when you are healing yourself. * You cannot mortal wound or execute players. HYPERACTIVE You’re vibrant, full of energy, but you’ll crash fast the moment you stop riding that high. * When you sprint, you move an extra 4 meters or gain +2 AGI until the start of your next turn. * You suffer -2 MOV or -1 AGI for 1 round if you do not sprint that round. SHAPESHIFTER - Available only to Mutants and Splicers You have many forms you can assume. You may have even forgotten what your true form is. * You may shapeshift, changing your appearance and/or size class. * You gain +2 SNK to maintaining disguises. Failing a disguise check no longer reveals your exact identity. * You cannot equip Biotech items. ADAPTABLE You’ve accepted this future, full of splicing and cybertech, and so has your body. * Implant and cybernetic slots are no longer distinguished - they can be filled with either implant, or cybernetic items. BEASTMASTER Your animals are your best friends, but it breaks your spirit to see them in pain. * You have an additional ability slot. This can only hold a Familiar/Pet ability. * You no longer have stat requirements for equipping Familiar/Pet abilities. * You now can equip BAL/STR/EXD/Red Familiar together. * You may no longer equip a damaging or non-damaging weapon if you have pet abilities equipped. ACTIVE CAMOUFLAGE - Available only to Mutants, Splicers, Hi’Vaa, Anshiri, and Cybernetics Your skin adapts to the environment around you, causing you to blend in. * You may enter stealth at the end of your turn as a free action if no enemies have line of sight to you. ** ' This effect has a 3 round cooldown.' ** ' You lose all MOV bonuses while in stealth.' JACK OF ALL TRADES You’re capable of trying your hand at anything, but you never really settle down and master anything. * You gain +1 to all modifiers except for MOV and HP. * All of your modifiers, except for HP, AGI, ACC, and DR, are capped at 4. HARD WORKER Smart or not, strong or not, you put in an exceptional effort at work. * You gain twice as much money from ATM payments. * You lose 500 credits to players who knock you out or pickpocket you. WINGED - Available only to Mutants, Splicers, Hi’Vaa, Anshiri, and Cybernetics You have wings and can fly, but it takes a fragile body to float. * You may fly. Vertical movement consumes twice as much movement. * If you are hit by Daze, you immediately fall to the ground, taking falling damage. * You cannot gain Resistance to anything. TELEKINETIC You possess a rare psychic gift, but it has its limitations. * Your melee range is now 6 meters. You may attack with melee weapons, grapple, and disarm from this new range. * Your melee range cannot be extended beyond 9 meters total. * Daze now lasts an extra round against you. INSPIRING VOICE Your speeches rally others into action, improving their morale. * Once per combat, you can inspire another player as a free action. ** An inspired ally is cured of one debuff. ** On their next attack, they may reroll the lowest dice involved in the attack, and take the new result if its higher. MULTI-TALENTED * You gain 3 bonus positive trait slots. You don't need to take negatives with these extra positives. ** You must take at least one negative trait regardless of how many positive traits you have. * Your negative traits have their penalties increased by 1. * Any negative traits requiring a roll have your roll decreased by 3. Anshiri Specific Traits PERMANENT ANSHIRI TRAITS * PRIMARY: ** Whenever an Injection is used on you, roll 1d20. If the roll is a 15 or less, all positive and negative effects of the drug are ignored. ** When your com-call would be interrupted, any attempt roll under a unmodified 15 fails. This does not apply when being grappled. ** If an Anshiri is out of their chassis or not kept wet for more than an hour, they will be mortally wounded. Segmented Chassis You can separate yourself into two pieces. * You can split yourself into 2 seperate units at the start of combat, each unit splits 5 meters of each other. Reforming together takes a full turn. When Recombining, add both the HPs back. * One unit has your hand slots, which can only equip large weapons or lower. The other has your ability slots, and can ONLY cast Magika and non-Magika abilities. * Each unit gets its own Action and Movement phase, but free actions apply to only one designated unit * Each unit has a cap of 3 to all stats, except HP and Mov, and half of your current hp. * Splitting lowers your size class by 1 EXTREMOPHILE Your suit is resistant to extreme conditions. However, the weaknesses your suit has are amplified. * Your Resistance checks now pass on rolls of 10+ * Whenever you are inflicted with a debuff, it lasts an additional round BIOTECH SPECIALIST Your chassis uses advanced biotech. However, non-biotech doesn't integrate as easily into it. * Any biotech item you equip gives you an additional +3 max HP * Any other Implant or cybernetic equipped causes -1 max HP Cybernetic Specific Traits PERMANENT CYBERNETIC TRAITS * PRIMARY: ** You are immune to the effects of organic consumables, buffs, and debuffs. ** They can’t equip Biotech items ** They have Weakness against anything that can cause EMP * SECONDARY: ** You gain resistance to the effects of organic debuffs ** They have Weakness against anything that can cause EMP MODULAR CONSTRUCTION You’re built to easily swap out parts. This leads to a lot of parts jarring loose easily. * Your implant and cybernetic items do not need to be surgically installed. They still take up slots. * If you are hit by EMP you suffer -2 to all modifiers for 1 round. ASSAULT DROID You were designed to get into the thick of it quickly. * You gain a free sprint every other round, these can't stack. * You gain bonus damage equal to half you MOV, up to 6. * You can only sprint from free actions. * Your MOV is only applied during Sprint BIODROID Your mechanical mind is housed in a biotech organic chassis. * You are no longer affected by the Permanent Cybernetic Trait * An ability slot of your choice is rendered immune from the effects of EMP. Declare this at start of combat. * You can now use Organic consumables Drevii Specific Traits PERMANENT DREVII TRAITS * PRIMARY: ** The Penalty of being a phage is reduced by 2 ** Weather stat debuffs are doubled. * SECONDARY: ** The Penalty of being a phage is reduced by 1 ** Weather stat debuffs are increased by 1 VENUSIAN PHAGE You’re a classically trained magika user from the Drevii homeworld. * You gain 1 extra ability slot. * You gain 1 Bonus damage for each Magika Ability equipped * You are immune to your own offensive Magika Ability AoEs. * Your ability slots can only hold Magika Abilities. * You can only gain MAE as your damage modifier. * Your Max HP starts at 40 and DR no longer increases your Max HP. ELVEN RANGER You are graceful, lithe, dexterous. You’re too dignified to stumble and fall. * Cannot be larger than medium size class. * You no longer have acc penalties when dual wielding ranged weapons. * You gain Resistance to Prone & Force. * You cannot deal damage within melee range, with melee weapons, or from STR items/weapons. VENUSIAN DUELIST The arenas of Venus are a close and personal affair. * You gain +2 bonus damage for every enemy within 5m of yourself. * You gain +2 bonus healing for every ally within 5m of yourself. * Your range for gaining bonus damage and bonus healing is increased per point of MAE you have. (Up to 11m) * Your base cast range for Magika abilities is 5m Hi'Vaa Specific Traits PERMANENT HI’VAA TRAITS *PRIMARY: ** No Vertical Movement Penalty ** Burning deals 6 internal damage per round to you. HIVE BODY Your body is host to a colony of warrior insectoids. * You must be at least a medium size class character. * At the start of each of your turns, you passively summon an allied pet within 5 meters of you. * ' Your pets can Fly, have the Hi'Vaa permanent traits, and have 20 hp.' * You cannot equip any Familiar or Pet abilities. * You cannot enter stealth. GUARDIAN PLATING You have thick plates that can protect yourself and others. * You gain DR_Bulwark_(Ability) in an additional ability slot. You do not need DR to have this ability. ''' * '''While in a stance you grant allies within 5m of you an additional 2 DA. * You cannot be a Phage. SORCERER Your kind have evolved and adapted to the presence of dark magika. * You gain an extra ability slot. You may only place dark magika abilities in this slot. * Dark Magika abilities you have equipped that cause a non-damaging debuff further add 1 to the effect of that debuff, and all dark magika AoE's gain an additional 5m diameter. * You may gain no benefits from all white magika abilities, including those your allies cast on you. Non-aura White Magika causes 1 stack of Decay if you are hit. Human Specific Traits PERMANENT HUMAN TRAITS * PRIMARY: ** You require 1 less fielding kit when deploying a vehicle, down to a minimum of 1 ** You take 75% of your current health as internal damage when crashing a vehicle. * SECONDARY: ** You require 1 less fielding kit when deploying a vehicle, down to a minimum of 2. ** You take 75% of your current health as internal damage when crashing a vehicle. VIOLENT UPBRINGING You never did have it easy, but you’re determined to survive. You fought hard for your right to live. * You gain DR_Determination_(Ability) in an additional ability slot. You do not need DR to have this ability. * You can only use buffs and Injection items with the Addictive or Alcohol tag. * You suffer -2 to all modifiers whenever you do not have a buff with the Addictive or Alcohol tags. CON ARTIST You're excellent at conning someone out of their credits, but you aren't so good at honest work. * You have one extra Ability slot. Only an SC ability may be placed in this slot. * Your chance of successfully crafting items is reduced by 10%. PROFESSIONAL * You gain an extra Profession Implant slot. * You gain an extra tool slot. * STR, MAE, BAL, and EXD are capped at 4. Mutant Specific Traits PERMANENT MUTANT TRAITS * PRIMARY: ** Immune to all weather stat debuffs and no longer slips in rain ** You suffer -2 ACC when using Tech Items on enemies * SECONDARY: ** Weather stat debuffs are lowered by 1 ** You suffer -1 ACC when using Tech items on enemies BIG BRUTE You are Quite stronger than the average Joe. * You must be Large size or larger to take this racial. * You are immune to the Daze condition. * Any time you deal melee damage, you deal 2 bonus damage. * You may only deal melee damage or internal damage. * You may only be healed by another player and their pets * You gain Weakness to AoE (Area of Effect) Effects MAGIKA MUTANT A strange mutation has caused your body to accept a magika stone as an internal organ. * You have one extra ability slot. You may only put a magika ability in that slot. * This ability is considered Phage, if you have at least 3 magika stones equipped (This stone does not impact phaging requirements). * You gain the PHAGE penalties if you have at least 3 Magika Abilities equipped, including the internal one. * If you are hit by Silence you suffer -2 to all modifiers for 1 round. * Your extra ability must be surgically implanted and counts as a 4th ability slot for the purpose of phaging. LONE WOLF You’ve taken the lonely road. Through strength and perseverance, you succeed on your own. * Your ability cooldowns are reduced by 1 round, to a minimum of 1. Abilities without a cooldown have their damage and debuff penalties increased by 1; Circular AoEs have their diameter increased by 5. * When all of your abilities with a cooldown are on cooldown, you may sprint as a free action once per round. You must have at least one ability with a cooldown to gain this Benefit. * You may not have a pet. * When you have allies on your side of a fight, your stats are capped at 4 and you lose your positive bonuses. Mytharii Specific Traits PERMANENT MYTHARII TRAITS * PRIMARY: ** When you use catnip as a buff, you gain a free movement action. This can only be used once per combat. ** Whenever you are hit by catnip, lose your entire turn. This effect can only be done once per combat * SECONDARY: ** When you use catnip as a buff, you gain a free sprint action. This can only be used once per combat. ** Whenever you are hit by catnip, you are dazed. TRIBAL MENTALITY The presence of your kindred sparks your inner warrior and emboldens you. * You gain +2 AGI, and deal 2 bonus damage with weapons when you have an allied Mytharii in combat with you. ''' ** '''This effect does not stack. * Allies who have been knocked out stop granting this bonus. * When not with a Mytharii ally, your damage is decreased by 1 and you suffer -1 ACC. * You suffer -1 ACC and deal 1 less damage when attacking another Mytharii. CREATIVE ENGINEER Your kind invented magitek, and you were trained in the art of using repurposed weapons. * Magitek handle, Primitive Construct, and Energy trembler no longer take an attachment slot. * Your Improvised weapons no longer suffer a half damage penalty * When you deal damage that is not Improvised, your damage modifiers and bonus damage is capped at 3. HUNTER The Mytharii make great hunters, arguably exceeding the hunting prowess of the Verga’an. * When performing a sneak attack, you gain +2 SNK and deal 2 Bonus Damage. * You may move an extra 3 meters before needing to reroll your SNK checks. * Attacks that are not sneak attacks deal 2 less damage. Shivan Specific Traits PERMANENT SHIVAN TRAITS * PRIMARY: ** All Biotech installs can be placed into either implant or cybernetic slot. ** You are permanently considered to have the ‘falling apart’ optional trait. * SECONDARY: ** Three Biotech installs can be placed into either implant or cybernetic slot ** You are permanently considered to have the ‘falling apart’ optional trait. TOTALLY NOT A ZOMBIE Your human friends are quite convinced you are a zombie. * Your wound penalties are cut in half. * You are immune to Bleed and Poison. * You cannot benefit from drug buffs or Injection items. * You cannot regenerate health or be healed. BIOTECH AMALGAMATION Your fascination with biotech has led you down the path to becoming a patchwork of a person. * Items marked Biotech give an additional +1 to each modifier they grant. * Implant and cybernetic items that are not marked Biotech suffer -1 to each modifier they grant. OLD ONE Your knowledge of past events is spotty, but you’re among the oldest of surviving Shivan. * You gain an additional ability slot. This slot can only hold SUR abilities. * +10% increased lockpicking/hacking node success chance. * You are considered to have the negative trait ‘Flashbacks’. This does not take up a negative trait slot. Splicer Specific Traits PERMANENT SPLICER TRAITS * PRIMARY: ** Combat wound timers are reduced by 12 hours. This does not apply to mortal wounds. ** Your wound stat penalties are increased by 2 * SECONDARY: ** Combat wound timers reduced by 6 hours. This does not apply to mortal wounds. ** Your wound stat penalties are increased by 1 REGENERATOR Your body was unnaturally designed for rapid regeneration. * Your wound stat penalties are cut in half, rounded down. * You gain +1 RGN for every 10 bonus max HP above base. * You are only healed for the base amount of items and abilities. BERSERKER You were made for combat. It’s hard not to snap back to visions of war. * When you get below 75%/50%/25% max health, you gain 2/4/6 bonus damage with weapons. * Once reaching 50% max health, roll a 1d10. If you roll a 1, for the rest of the combat, you can only use weapon attacks or abilities, and must attack the player nearest to you, friend or foe until they are downed or have fled. * You cannot gain SNK. * You cannot flee from combat. BIOWEAPON Your conception was a war crime. You were meant to cause suffering and death. * You are immune to being disarmed. * Your weapon attacks always have a Burning proc. * All negative conditions (debuffs) applied against you last one extra round. Verga'an Specific Traits PERMANENT VERGAAN TRAITS * PRIMARY: ** Gain Resistance to all Magika Effects & Damage, including Allies'. ** Cannot use Magika Abilities & Magika_Class Weapons. ** All Magika Effects, including Allies', must roll against your dodge to affect you. *SECONDARY: ** Gain Resistance to all Magika Effects, including Allies'. ** Cannot use Magika Abilities. ** All Magika Effects, including Allies', must roll against your dodge to affect you. ARTISAN CASTE Your caste of society was designated for building, tinkering, and inventing. * Profession implants do not take up equipment slots when installed. * When you first join a fight, roll a 1d2. If you roll a 1, you lose all actions for your first full round of combat. WARRIOR CASTE Your caste of society was designated for combat. You’ve been training for it since you were a child. * You may hold any size weapon in one hand, regardless of your size class. * For each hit made against a target, you gain +1 ACC and +1 bonus damage against that target, up to +6. * You cannot install a crafting implant, medical implant, mining implant, or a hacking implant. * You cannot flee from combat. ROYAL CASTE Your caste of society is a long running bloodline with ties to rulership. * Your SC abilities no longer require having stats in SC to obtain. * You have -2 PER against Sneak Attacks and Checking your surroundings. Category:RPG